User talk:Woohooyeee
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:New Thought for DLC4 page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Fenrakk101 (Talk) 05:26, March 26, 2010 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Wiki markup Welcome! It's better use Internal links for wikia articles, rather than external links. You can find additional information about links here. D1g 07:04, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for offering, but I'm on the mission before that, Super marcus sweep. Still, thanks. Soy the Stig 18:19, March 27, 2010 (UTC) im not sure what you were trying to do but i moved your article to the forums. see:Forum:What_level_do_you_have_to_be_to_get_pearlescent_weapons?. 18:52, March 27, 2010 (UTC) try The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned for The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned 'hypertext transfer protocol' (http:blah blah) is replaced by second set of brackets. 11:11, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Re:New Article Sure, what do you need help with? 03:05, March 28, 2010 (UTC) No problem. It's always a combined effort of all the members. Also, please do not create a new section on my Talk Page for every message; you could sort everything under one section. 03:25, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:Need more help How are you doing it? For example, to link to the Skag page, you would type Skag and the result is Skag. Note: Do not use the Internal Link button on the top of the formatting box. 14:06, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Welcomes. 14:22, March 29, 2010 (UTC) whut? 14:57, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Userbox gallery 15:06, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Welcomes, lol 15:17, March 29, 2010 (UTC) User Page I did some editing to your user page to remove all the apostrophes (They're really unnecessary). Feel free to undo, of course. You're not. You're one of the few people who ask when they need help instead of destroying the wiki. 15:44, March 29, 2010 (UTC) a wat 16:11, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Template:Infobox character that should work. 16:17, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm ninja. 16:40, March 29, 2010 (UTC) /\///\/_//\ re:knoxx's gold only tediore pistols come with ammo regen unmodded. 11:38, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ps check if its coming from a gunslinger com _not_ a problem. 12:03, March 30, 2010 (UTC) keep up the good work. Re:Is this right? There's a special gun that's a cross between the Hornet and Dove. The Dove will not "turn into" a hornet, there is a special Dove that is half hornet half dove. 15:10, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm not entirely sure how it works; never got it myself. 15:31, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :Nevermind, the Dove article worded it better. Supposedly, the Dove will drop with a Hornet accessory. That's really all that happens. 15:35, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:Forums? Index; go click on a tree and at the top of the list there's an "Add Topic" box. 16:01, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey man, I saw your post on my talk page. I'd love to get together for some casual gaming, or maybe even some crawmerax farming if ya wanted. Or we could just screw around in DLC3: I havent completed all the missions yet. My gamertag is the exact same as my username here. -- SanguisDiabolus 16:34, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Chit Chat I'm from the US, specifically Massachusetts. -- SanguisDiabolus 02:13, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Hola woohoo. I just beat cramerax wtih two freinds and i wondered if you could help me farm or dupe me some. i could try to help you with something different in borderlands GT: pavilonn PavilonnPavilonn Weapons Trade/Dupe Hey, I sent you a msg to your XBL Profile but I'd figure to send you one here also. I'm interested in your AX300 Pearl Aires and possibly your Nemisis also, I can offer you other Pearls you don't have and upgrades to the one you do have. Let me know whenever you get a chance, I would really appriciate it.. GT: Envy 360 11:05, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I am taking an issue with your level 69 aries post for the Borderlands wiki talk:aries it's illegitimate and should be removed. shame on your for posting misinformation. that cannot spawn/drop at level 69. Kurtdawg13 (talk) 01:40, March 15, 2019 (UTC)